Enjoying Life
by Darkness1
Summary: (Kurtty) Autumn has come to Bayville and two young mutants learn that their friendship is becoming stronger everyday.
1. Happy Mallyday

X-Men Evolution  
  
Enjoying Life  
  
Happy mall"yday"  
  
Sometimes, waking up to a brand new day filled with possibilities and new challenges is a good thing. Even sometimes, waking up to a brand new day with the same procedure as you have been custom to is a good thing. And then again, waking up and feeling a huge urge to crush the noisy alarm clock next to your bed is a good AND common thing. The last one was for the moment the best alternative to a sleepy Nightcrawler.  
  
Shooting out his tail like a whip he wrapped his blue third arm around the clock and threw it into the garbage-can on the other side of the room, mumbling "Auf Wiedersehen" as he did. Opening his sleepy eyes, Kurt welcomed a new day with a grumpy yawn. Sitting up straight in his bed he looked over to the window and saw the beams of sunlight shine through the curtains. It was Saturday morning so why did he even have the clock armed and ready to blast him out of his sweet dreams.  
  
Removing the curtains he cast a look over the outside. The sun was shining, no doubt of that. Not a single cloud on the sky and the birds were chattering in songs he always found comforting. The trees around the institute were turning into a piece of art as the leafs changed into an explosion of different colours. One of natures many ways to inform the world that autumn was once again back.  
  
Now that he was awake anyhow, he figured he could simply enough get something to eat. Disappearing in a cloud of smoke, the inside of the kitchen revealed itself as he opened his eyes. Looking around, he found out he was alone in the room.  
  
The institute was always quiet and peaceful in the weekends. Especially now, considering most of the students were still sleeping. Making a bowl of cereal, Kurt flopped down on his chair and began to eat. Having a feeling that something special would happen today.  
  
"Oh, are you already awake?" a familiar voice behind him said. Turning around he wasn't surprised he hadn't heard Kitty as she had walked through the door.  
  
"Guten morgen, Keety," Kurt said back and continued with his breakfast.  
  
Kitty smiled. Every time he tried to say her name, it always came out with the typical German style. She kept her smile when she noticed that his fuzzy tail had started to swish back and forth. He had grown a little habit of doing that once he became aware of her. But since he was in a happy mood, this would be a good time to ask him the question she had planned for him.  
  
"Kurt......could I, like, ask you a little favor?" Kitty innocently started.  
  
"NEIN! Ich will nicht help you wizh making anozher jelly cake. Ich zpend a week cleaning meine fur trying to remove it."  
  
"Nononono......nothing like that. First of all, have you, like, got plans for today?"  
  
"Vas? Are you going on a date and need eine driver?" Kurt said and raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Errr.....no...." Kitty answered.  
  
"Zhen I am free az eine bird," he sang out and leaned back into his chair.  
  
"Well, there's this sale in the mall today and I was, like, hoping you could help me there," Kitty said with a little smile.  
  
"Eine jail-bird zhat iz....." Kurt mumbled to himself.  
  
"What was that?" Kitty asked as she heard him mumble something she didn't get. She knew one technique that would work on him. And that was to give him a real pair of puppy-dog eyes. Not that surprising, her attack smashed her opponent and the trumpets could sing out they victory cry.  
  
"Jah, Keety. I will come wizh you," Kurt said and knew he had just taken a step closer to his undoing. To be a 'guys opinion' or just follow a girl who could easily have a black belt in shopping was like walking into the deepest circle of hell.  
  
Kurt knew how to be a guys opinion. Actually he had learned a secret in it as well as a way to get his way. The secret was that there is a difference in being heard and being taken notice of. To get his way was actually easy. If Kitty asked him which one of the two choices she had made looked the best, he would figure out what he liked the most and then vote for the other one.  
  
Glad for having Kurt with her, she quickly made her way out of the kitchen with a sandwich in her hand for the next stage of her little plan. To get Scott to drive them.  
  
***********************  
  
After a looooong hour, they finally reached the mall. Not much of a surprise that others than Kitty had heard of the sale. Just about half of Bayville was here today. Jumping out of Scott's car, Kitty dragged Kurt with her till they came inside. Resisting this was out of the question. Scott sighed and felt pity for his friend. But since it was little he could do to help him, he swung the car around and headed back home.  
  
The mall was exactly the way Kurt remembered and expected it to be. Big, overfilled with stores, warm, countless fresh smells and WAY too crowded for his taste. Sale on this, sale on that. Buy two pay for three. Special offer on shoes that doesn't fit and free coffee for those who refuse to pay. This was Kurt's view of the mall. Every time.  
  
His way of shopping was quite different. He had his battleplan set up the moment he could see the store. It was that he would enter the store, he would get this, he would get that, he would pay for it, he would get out of there and get back to his real life. Things didn't change much when first stop was at the Sears. Kitty always started her shopping with shoes.  
  
****************  
  
After about two hours of shoes, clothing and perfume, Kitty felt like it was time to get something to eat and a little breather. She saw a free table at the small cafeteria across the hallway and turned towards Kurt to tell him this cheerful news.  
  
Kitty noticed his stressed expression almost immediately. Kurt was only a couple of feet behind her, but she could clearly see how hard he was working on carrying her bags and boxes while trying to stay out of physical contact with the busy crowd who so rudely pushed on in all directions.  
  
Kurt was starting to sweat under his holographic image. Trying his best not to let anyone touch his furry skin and not bump into anyone causing him to drop Kitty's carefully selected items. He lifted his head and saw the worried look on Kitty's face. How her eyebrows were crooking a bit upwards and her blue eyes watched him move so clumsy through the crowd. Kurt asked himself if it was him she was worried about or her stuff.  
  
Then, a hand came out of nowhere and hit Kurt across the chest. In panic, he dropped everything he had in his arms and fell to the floor to get out of the way. Some of the crowd moved a bit away from him as he could see the person who had bumped into him look down at him with his hands out.  
  
"KURT?!!" Kitty cried out and came rushing over to his side. The bumper started to apologize over and over again before he disappeared into the crowd and was gone just as suddenly as he had appeared.  
  
"Kurt, are you, like, okay?" Kitty asked as she helped Kurt to sit up straight.  
  
"Jah, Keety. I'm okay. I'm zorry zhat I dropped your ztuff. I didn't mean it," Kurt said a little embarrassed and started to pick up the mess with Kitty's help.  
  
"You don't have to be, like, sorry, Kurt." This could have ended messy.  
  
******************  
  
A quick clean-up later, they both sat down on each side of the small round table in the cafeteria. Kurt had bought a coke and Kitty a cup of tea. Halfway through the coke, Kurt could see that she was staring at him again with the same worried look she had given him a few minutes later.  
  
"Vas?" Kurt innocently asked.  
  
"You really are, like, afraid of this......aren't you?" Kitty responded, taking a careful sip of her hot tea.  
  
Kurt swallowed. Looking down to his hand and watching over the five fingers where four of them were hanging together to its neighbour. Under this pale skin was blue fur ready to be revealed to the world around him. How could he not be afraid?  
  
"Jah, I'm afraid. Zhis is vhy I don't like to go to zhe mall. Zhings like zhis always happen. And I know zhat some day, I won't be able to dodge zhe person finding out."  
  
Hearing those words, Kitty sighed and took his hand into her own. Feeling Kurt jumped a bit by the touch of her and that he was about to pull his hand away.  
  
"Kurt, I'm, like, real sorry about this. But if you hate this place so much, why couldn't you just say no?" Kitty asked and gently squeezing his hand. She couldn't understand why the general public couldn't deal with this. His fur was so soft to touch and when she moved against the fur instead of with, it tickled her.  
  
"I don't know, Keety. I vanted to zay 'nein' and I know I could zay it. But........." Kurt nervously started. To feel the sweet gentle touch of her hand was something he never quite got used to. He never allowed anyone to touch him unless it was necessary. Mainly because he knew they were uncomfortable with it. But this......this delicate touch was something he had longed for. And now that he got it, he felt a tiny touch of unease.  
  
It was with a sad expression Kurt looked up into her petite face. His own fear for the public had ruined her day completely. Most of all he just wanted to close his eyes and port back to the safety of the institute. But seeing deeply into her shiny eyes, Kurt knew he could not leave her behind.  
  
His three fingers closed in around her little hand and Kurt felt a wind of comfort gently blowing his face like a wordless song. He started to smile and to his joy, Kitty smiled with him.  
  
"Listen Kurt. This sale isn't, like, THAT important. What do you say we head for home instead?" Kitty said after a minute of complete silence.  
  
"Would you do zhat for me?" Kurt asked looking surprised.  
  
"Yeah. I don't want to drag you into something you feel uncomfortable with. Let's rent a movie and watch it later tonight."  
  
Kurt's face nearly lit up the room as he stood up and offered his hand to help Kitty up. She had to smile by his eagerness to get out of this place.  
  
Grasping his hand, she rose to her feet and thanked him for being a gentleelf. Encouraged by her words, he took all her bags once again and followed her towards the movie shop. Question was now what were they suppose to see?  
  
***************************************************************  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Special thanks goes to my dear friend Toiletduck85. For inspiring me and giving me advice. Thank you so much.  
  
Short story, I know. But I had this simple wish of doing a Kurtty fic. A peaceful (not always) story about two friends who soon will discover the truth about their feelings. 


	2. Late Night

X-Men Evolution  
  
Enjoying Life  
  
Late Night  
  
(Note. This chapter has a little spoiler for the GREAT movie Armageddon starring Bruce Willis. So if ya haven't seen it, I STRONGLY recommend ya to go to the nearest video shop and borrow it ASAP. Savvy?........good. On with the story then.)  
  
*********************  
  
Scanning through the huge selection of possible movies, Kurt began to wonder what kind of movie Kitty would like to see. It had to be something they both would enjoy. Something that had all the elements of a good movie. A good plot, action, romance and comedy. A good movie could be more than car chase and shooting a gun for 2 hours.  
  
The shop wasn't half as crowded as outside. Only those with a purpose came in here. After a few minutes of searching they came over Armageddon. Kurt had seen it before and loved it down to the last minute. Kitty however hadn't seen it and paid attention to what Kurt had to say about it. It had some of the best rankings you would ever find in a movie and plus all the categories you needed for a quiet night at home.  
  
Kitty gave him a smile and skipped over to her bags at the doorway to wait for him. Kurt couldn't help but to smile back at her. Walking over to the counter, Kurt hummed to himself and paid for the movie. His feeling this morning had been correct after all. Something special had happened and would happen.  
  
Kurt didn't deny it to himself. His feelings towards Kitty had roots deeper than he could possibly imagine. Ever since the first day she had appeared at the institute, he had grown a crush on her. But he didn't want to go back to the first few minutes they had shared.  
  
It still hurt him every time his mind went back to that moment. Him sitting in the library and reading some homework when she entered. When he first looked up to her, he thought he had seen an angel. This sweet girl with the cutest face he had ever seen. But the second she returned the glance, reality had snapped him out of his dreams. Too see the scared look scaring her beautiful features and the scream that reminded him of something you hear in horror-movies........ He had been shot in the shoulder with a hunting rifle a few years back in Germany, but this single memory hurt much more.  
  
The shop-owner woke him up by handing him over some change. Kurt once again found himself back at the mall and looked around to check that he wasn't in a dream. Taking the movie with him, he shook the memory out of his mind and walked over to Kitty who still waited for him at the entrance of the shop.  
  
Seeing her sitting there on a small chair, with her feet gently swishing back and forth and the beaming smile she gave him when he entered her view made him feel happiness. He thanked God that things had changed since that day.  
  
Kurt handed her the movie and once again took all her bags and boxes into his arms. But all of the sudden, half of the weight he carried were lifted off the pile he held dearly on to. Kitty took half of what she had bought into her own arms and gave Kurt a comforting smile.  
  
"At least I'll help you with this, fuzzy," she said and walked out of the shop. Kurt looked at her with a puzzled look and shook his head. At least this was more comforting for him.  
  
***************  
  
The evening appeared and the time for movie was growing very close. Both Kurt and Kitty were grateful for the minimum of audience in the institute tonight. With Charles busy as always, Logan out riding his bike and Ororo with the younger students on a weekend trip and the rest of the older students busy with something else, they had the common room all to themselves for the evening. The peace in the institute were nearly overwhelming. It was as if they had the whole building alone.  
  
"Okay.....zhe movie is inside zhe machine, zhe couch is clean and zhe glasses are on zhe table. Is zhere anyzhing else we miss?" Kurt asked and looked at Kitty.  
  
"Popcorn. We can't enjoy a movie without popcorn," the young brunette replied and walked over to the TV.  
  
"Popcorn jah. I'll be back in a bamf" the fuzzy teen said with a grin and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Back in a bamf...heh heh. He's so cute when he..."Kitty said quietly to herself by was cut off by the sudden sound of her cell phone.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurt had already found a little bag of popcorn and put into the microwave oven and now watched the popping start. It was also then he heard Kitty starting to talk into her phone.  
  
"Hey Lance," he heard her say. To hear his name on her lips were like a battering ram hitting him hard in the chest. Of course HE had to pop his head up and mess up the evening. Kurt closed his ears from the conversation and focused on the popping from within the oven. Not very successfully.  
  
"Tonight...?....I'm, like, a little busy tonight. Is it important?" Kurt could hear her continue. It was no secret that he had always hated Lance and his gang of bullies. They had hurt him and his team-mates more than once. Even tried to kill them on several occasions. But still Kitty continued to think of Lance as her friend.  
  
Now Kurt couldn't even hear the popping coming from the oven. Even though it had increased in speed. All his elfin ears caught now was the sweet voice coming from the room nextdoor. He knew perfectly that he didn't want to hear anything of this. Didn't want to feel hurt. But he also knew that he couldn't block her voice out. It was like asking Toad to take a shower everyday.  
  
"The disco is open tomorrow night?....Yeah....sure we can go," Kitty said. Kurt quickly turned his head towards the door as if he hadn't heard it right. With a open jaw he could do nothing but stare. The next thing that happened......  
  
BLOMFFFF!!!!!!!!  
  
Outside in the common room, Kitty heard the strange explosion-like sound coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Lance....I think I have to, like, call you back. I think Kurt just blew himself up in the kitchen," she said and broke connection with Lance and rushed towards the kitchen.  
  
"KURT?....KURT?" she cried out as she phased into the kitchen. Most of the kitchen was covered with popcorn pieces and in front of the microwave oven stood Kurt. His head was painted with popcorns. The smell of salt reached Kitty's nose. What on earth had happened in here?  
  
Kitty hurried over to Kurt and tried to look him in the eyes. The same old pale eyes stared into nothingness.  
  
"...Kurt.....?....are you, like, all right under there?" Kitty gently asked as she shook his shoulder.  
  
"I'm zhere in eine moment, Keety. Need a few more seconds to calm down," Kurt replied and shook his head so the popcorns flew in every directions. Kitty sighed in relief  
  
"I thought you were, like, hurt or something. Go upstairs and take a shower while I make the popcorn," she said and helped him to brush off the worst. Kurt couldn't help but to tense by the touch of her fingers. He made a quick excuse and ported himself upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
Downstairs, Kitty finished cleaning up the mess. The Popcorn was fairly easy to remove and throw away. Her mind suddenly switched back to the way Kurt had looked at her a few minutes ago. Though his pale eyes didn't tell her much normally, she saw something hidden behind them this time. She had seen sadness. She saw pain.  
  
She had to remind herself sometimes that under his blue fur and his demonic appearance was a normal teenage boy with feelings. A boy who constantly were under the fear of being seen as he truly was on the outside. A boy who had seen the dark side of the human race most of his life.  
  
Kitty moved into the common room and flopped down in the couch. What did Kurt really mean to her.  
  
Kurt was her friend. Her best friend. He was always around for her, helping her when she needed it and cheering her up whenever she felt down or upset. Kurt was the type of guy who shoved all his own problems aside and did everything he could to help her when she needed someone. Whenever she was sick, he would watch over her and take care of her. Whenever they were on a mission, he would be right next to her and protect her at all cost. Whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on, he would always be close enough to grab on to. Kurt was the soul of an angel trapped inside the body of a demon.  
  
Her mind was soon snapped out of it as she head a familiar sound behind her.  
  
BAMF.  
  
Kurt jumped over the couch and found his place at the end of the couch. He was still drying his head with a towel when he appeared. Removing the towel, Kitty had to giggle by the sight of him. Some of the newly dried fur pointed right outwards. Giving him a adorable fluffy look.  
  
******************  
  
The lights dimmed off to give the feeling of being at the cinema, the smell of fresh popcorn and the sound of the sparkling soda completed the scene. And as the movie started, the peace and quietness slowly covered the two of them with its shapeless blanket.  
  
The first part of the movie, Kurt didn't even dare to speak up. Just merely giggling when Bruce Willis chased Ben Affleck with a shotgun. Kitty however felt a little sorry for him. Kurt looked at the time and thought: Okay...it has been 45 minutez, and you haven't said eine word. Do somezhing. Make her zmile.  
  
Wrapping his tail around the bowl of popcorn, he held it out towards her. At fist she was too busy with watching the screen, but she soon noticed the bowl being held way too far away from him to reach with his arms.  
  
"Popcorn, katzchen?" Kurt suddenly asked.  
  
Seeing the fuzzy little tail gently holding the bowl and the innocent grin on his fluffy face, she couldn't help but to giggle at him again. Stroking her slender index finger against the fur, tickling him light as a feather before grabbing a handful of popcorn.  
  
"Thanks, fuzzy," Kitty replied with a smile.  
  
Kurt had to admit, the tickling would be enough for him to lose the bowl. At least he had made her smile. And the fact she had actually tickled him was something he wouldn't say no to. He didn't know what felt the best of the tickling of just the mere touch of her finger.  
  
The minutes went on and the movie had reached the point where the two space shuttles were to fly up into space towards the big asteroid. As the president held his speech, Kurt suddenly felt Kitty leaning in on him. She had moved over to his corner and now rested her head gently on his chest. His heart nearly jumped up inside his skull. The lump that was on its way down his throat was most likely the only thing that stopped it. Kitty felt his whole body tense in a split second. But he soon calmed down.  
  
Feeling the warmth from her as he put a comforting arm around her and carefully stroke her head. Under the arm, Kitty smiled to herself for a moment. With her chin against his t-shirt, she could feel the fur on the other side. He was like a velveteen teddy-bear under it. She had never noticed exactly how soft he actually was.  
  
***************  
  
The movie continued and Kurt started to relax at last. Getting used to her snuggling into him. Kurt looked down at Kitty and spent a few moments of just looking at her. Admiring her beautiful features and how perfectly her petite body fit on his chest. His pale eyes looked over at the table and he noticed with one arm around her and the other one under her back, there was no way he could reach out to the nice looking soda that called for him. If he tried to lean forward, Kitty would sit up to allow him, but then she might not lean back into him. And this was beginning to get too comforting to lose.  
  
Kitty looked down as she felt something move a bit further down. And out from the area between her and the couch came his tail again sliding out like a blue fuzzy snake on the prowl. She followed the spade-shaped tip all the way over to the glass and saw how elegantly it wrapped itself around the smooth surface and lifted the glass. His tail was as steady as a hand, if not more.  
  
She watched the tail guide the glass into his hand and gently pulled itself back down and swished slowly from side to said over the edge of the couch.  
  
Kitty's attention quickly snapped back to the screen as the two shuttles was coming in from behind the asteroid in 22 500 mph. The surround effect from the speakers really gave the image of pieces of rock flying right pass the shuttle like rockets. Kitty yelped as a terrible crash seemed to come from the ceiling as a car- sized rock smashed into one of the shuttles. Destroying the main-thrusters and caused the shuttle to spin.  
  
Kurt saw this as well, but his attention quickly drew towards her hands who held onto his shirt in an iron-grip. He could hear kitty gasp in fear as she pulled closer to him.  
  
He even heard her gently sob as the unlucky shuttle crashed into the main asteroid and was nearly ripped to shreds by the rough connection. Pieces of the shuttle was spread everywhere and the remaining shuttle had enough problems of their own. Turning away from the TV, Kitty hid her face and let the salty tears fall freely onto Kurt's shirt. Creating small dark marks on the white cloth.  
  
Kurt's hear ached for her. Putting a comforting hand on her head and softly stroke it. Wiping the tears from her eyes. Kitty felt a little spark of comfort in this. It was after all just a movie, but she was always sensitive to this kind of things. She remembered she cried for a day when Bambi lost his mother...not to mention Old Yeller. But to have this sweet touch of his fuzzy finger and the sudden feeling of his tail carefully wrapping itself around her waist, she managed to suppress the sobbing for now.  
  
Returning to the movie, Kitty relaxed and rested her head on his chest again. The soft fluff made this position nearly as comforting as her own bed.  
  
****************  
  
Another hour passed and Kurt had managed not to move an inch. Neither had Kitty. Except for a few times she had nuzzled a bit closer. The movie was nearing the end but now the team faced a severe problem. Their mission to drill a hole in the asteroid has barely worked. Now the nuclear bomb that was to be taken down the hole and be detonated was damaged. One of them would have to stay behind.  
  
"Oh no.....that's, like, so unfair," Kitty said and whimpered under her breath. Kurt suppressed a smile. Kitty...one of the disbanded Bayville Sirens was crying. She had faced countless dangers since she arrived here, but this scene where the person who stayed behind said goodbye to the people he loved down on the planet, she broke down like a child. Under this iron-warrior was a normal sensitive teenaged girl hiding. And for the moment, the fuzzy elf was her cover.  
  
But even Kurt felt a lump moving up and down inside his throat. He had seen this before and knew this was coming. But too see someone making a final goodbye stirred something in his soul. And lured the tears out to the open.  
  
And as the survivors made their quick escape as far away from the asteroid as they could, the chosen-one was left behind to die with honour. Giving his life for all mankind. As the clock slowly ticked towards zero, Kurt could feel the fur on his body rose and the rare phenomena 'goose-bumps' appeared on his arms.  
  
6.....5.....4.....3.....2.......1....... The sudden flash of light lit up the whole common room and the speakers around them made the whole room tremble under the sound and shockwave of the explosion. It was over.  
  
The shuttle landed on earth once again and the survivors were met with a grateful army of happy people. Kurt hoped the X-Men would be greeted the same way some day. That one day, mutants would be accepted all around the world.  
  
And as the credits appeared on the screen, Kurt looked down to Kitty with a smile on his face.  
  
"So, Keety....vas do you zhink?" he started. But there was no answer from the girl so peacefully nuzzled onto his chest.  
  
"....Keety...?" he said again. To his utter surprise, her eyes were closed and her nose breathed in a slow and steady rhythm. Her eyes were still wet from the tears, but her innocent face showed that she was no longer awake.  
  
The fuzzy teen needed a full whole minute to gather and sort out the information he just received. After carefully examine the environment and think over the situation, he came to the conclusion that he hadn't the heart to wake her up now that she looked so peaceful. He reached out for the remote and turned the TV off. And the second the screen went out, the entire room became dark as midnight. But through the window, the light from the full moon and the stars shone into them, providing him with enough light too see her face. Her pretty features nearly reflected the silvery moonlight.  
  
Kurt's tail carefully moved off her waist and reached out for a woollen blanket on the other side of the couch. And with surgical precision and caution, he covered them both with the warm blanket. In her sleep, Kitty made a weak sound and closed her hand onto his shirt. Smiling, Kurt returned the tail around her waist and to his surprise, Kitty's face changed into a more relaxed expression.  
  
He loved this moment. His heart hammered so roughly against his chest he was afraid kitty might wake up from it. But though he felt more happy than ever, there was one thing that wiped the joyful feeling away. Kitty would never see him the way he saw her. To feel the same things. To even love him. The phone-call she had received a few hours ago confirmed that. Her heart belonged to Lance. Not him. Never him.  
  
Kurt felt a tear slowly roll out of his eye and mixed with the fur on his face. This was tearing him apart. The one person he had grown to love. His best friend, his life-source...in the arms of the person he hated.  
  
He sighed again. Shaking the images out of his head. This was him moment. Nothing should ruin this. Lowering his head down, he kissed her forehead light as a feather. His heart warmed as he heard her make the familiar 'mmmmmm' sounds. And the sweet smile forming on her lips.  
  
Kurt stayed this the rest of the night. Staying awake to enjoy this moment that might never return. To make sure he didn't wake her up by falling asleep himself. And with the calm dark of the night covering the institute, Kurt knew he had never been more happy than this moment.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
End of chapter 2.  
  
To those who still hasn't seen Armageddon, I tried not to spoil too much of the details. So what do you guys think? I just hope ya don't hate me for breaking Kurt's heart like this. But relax....this is after all a Kurtty fic....and that means............yeah that's right.  
  
A special thanks goes this time to a friend of mine who suggested the movie Armageddon. Thank you Stasia.  
  
Also I want to thank all those who reviewed the previous chapter. Toiletduck85, Agent-G, Fuzzy, The Uncanny R-Man, Raphaella, Quill of Molliemon, Shalashaska, Ranndie Madza, Rukinha Lokinha and Nightcrawler03. Thank you soooooo much for enjoying this story and I hope ya will continue to review.  
  
Next chapter will be written as soon as I have the time. Until then, peace out. Darky. 


	3. Date With Destiny

X-Men Evolution  
  
Enjoying Life  
  
Date With Destiny  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
The sun rises in the east and sets in the west, they say. For those who had the mental strength to wake up and look towards the sea at the Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters would get the chance of seeing a huge burning ball rise from the horizon and cover the land with its golden light. Changing the dull skies over the sea towards the empty east to a colorful scenario in a charming pink light, with small floating white cotton pieces here and there.  
  
It was Sunday morning at the institute and like all other Sundays here, the day would be peaceful for a comforting change. A little by little, the common room in the first floor lit up by the morning light, gently waking up a sleepy Nightcrawler.  
  
Slowly opening his pale eyes, he was first greeted to a new day by the sweet smell of his best friend who lay nuzzled into him, still sleeping as peacefully as a baby. He smiled warmly at Kitty's petite figure, staring at her closed eyelids that covered the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Suddenly getting a tickling feeling at the tip of his tail.  
  
Carefully pulling the blanket a bit away so he could see her full face, his eyes widened at what he saw. Kitty's small hands held a good grip around his tail and chewed softly on the spade-tip in her sleep. It didn't hurt as it felt more like a puppy cuddle-bite its master's hand. She held it like it was her favorite stuffed-animal. Her teeth and lips gently chewed on the fuzzy tip and Kurt couldn't help but to feel like the luckiest guy alive. She was so cute, so beautiful. So innocent.  
  
Kurt's heart ached for her. What had a bully such like Lance done to deserve the joyful feeling of her company on the sacred thing called 'date'?  
  
He sighed and removed a piece of her hair with his finger to behind her ear. The light brush of his fur against her skin made her smile in her sleep. Seeing her smile like this, Kurt continued to let his finger stroke her chin. Kitty moved in her sleep and stopped chewing on his tail and pulled it into a hug instead, giggling softly under her breath. Kurt could have swore his heart would burst through his chest.  
  
Suddenly the giggling stopped and her eyes slowly opened. Kurt stopped his tickling and pretended to be asleep. If only he could get a bit control over his swishing tail in her hands. But having to feel the warmth in her hands gave the tail a life of its own.  
  
Kitty opened her eyes and felt something tickle her breastbone. Looking down, she saw that she was tucking Kurt's tail close to her chest and that the tail now swished gently from side to side in her hands.  
  
She felt the comforting warmth from the blanket flow through her body. Her own bed couldn't be compared with this. Not in a million years. But her mind continued to wonder why Kurt would stay with her through the night.  
  
She smiled to herself as she let the tail go and carefully moved out of the comfort of the blanket. Trying not to wake up Kurt who looked like he was still deep inside his dreamworld. Stretching her limbs she turned back towards the fuzzy blue teen with a warm smile. Tucking him into the blanket, she turned towards the kitchen and was gone before Kurt even knew it.  
  
Pulling the blanket closer, Kurt inhaled all the smell of her that still remained in the spot she had slept on. The sweet smell of strawberries reached his nose and he heard himself start to purr.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
The rest of the day went on like any normal Sunday at the institute. With Logan still on the open road somewhere and Storm still having the younger recruits on their weekend trip, Scott had put them on a very easy obstacle in the Danger Room.  
  
The objective was simply to get to the switch on the other end of the room while the platforms they used changed position as well as level of height. For Kurt this session would have been a walk in the park, but feeling the automatic responsibility for Kitty, he always stayed close enough to grab her if she would fall. And if they ended on a platform that was going down, he told her to climb on his back and he would use his powers to climb the wall like a spider. He could easily port, but that would ruin the training.  
  
After the Danger Room, everyone returned to their daily routines. Homework, playing around or help the others. All they did, brought them closer and closer to the evening. Kurt didn't look forward to that.  
  
As the clock stroke the eight stroke, the doorbell rang and Scott opened the door. Had it been a door-salesman or Witnesses of Jehovah he would have been actually happy, but to see Lance standing there brought an ancient anger in the old teen.  
  
Neither Scott or Lance said a word to each other. But Lance's face turned from angry to a bit more happy as he saw Kitty come from behind Scott. Wearing a cute blue dress and her hair tied in a bun behind her head. Looking like a young princess from a fairytale.  
  
Kurt sat by the window in the second floor, watching the worst scenario he could imagine. Looking down at the drive-in, he could see Lance walk with Kitty close to his side towards his car. He felt his stomach turn into a knot as Kitty leaned up to Lance and placed a kiss on his cheek. He didn't wanted to see anymore of this and jumped off the window ledge and walked towards the stairs. The emptiness of the hall matched his feelings perfectly.  
  
He ended up at the kitchen, only to find Scott sitting at the table eating a little snacks. The older boy lifted his head at him when he heard the door open. Scott was like a big-brother to him. He and Jean were the first one to live at this institute when he came here for the first time.  
  
"Hey, Kurt......no porting tonight?" Scott asked when he suddenly realized that it was Kurt who opened the door. The only answer he got back was a silent shake of the blue teen's head.  
  
"Kurt...?......Is something wrong?" he continued. Noticing right away that something was eating Kurt.  
  
Kurt didn't seem to pay much attention as he brought forward a bowl, a spoon, some milk and some cereal. Flopping down on his chair, he finally looked up at Scott as he worked on his upcoming meal.  
  
"Oh......so you know about their date......" Scott nervously started.  
  
"Knov?....I vas zhere when he called her," Kurt replied and dig in on the cereal. His face seemed expressionless, but his voice gave him away that it was tearing him up inside.  
  
"Oh man...I'm sorry, Kurt."  
  
"Jah. Danke, Scott," Kurt mumbled still eating.  
  
"I mean it, Kurt. You know that I dislike Lance as much as you do. And I hate seeing her with him as much as you do," Scott said. The look Kurt now sent him made he correct his words.  
  
"Okay...not as much as you do, but I'm close."  
  
There was a growing silence between the two of them. Scott constantly watching his young friend, and Kurt who felt glaring at the toaster was the best form of entertainment.  
  
"You really like her, don't you?" Scott suddenly said to break the silence that was about to drive him nuts. Kurt froze in his eating and stared right at him with his pale eyes filled with surprise.  
  
"Vas????"  
  
"Kitty, I mean," the older teen said, trying to hold back the laughter that was building up inside of him seeing the look on Kurt's face.  
  
"Oh come on, Kurt...You've been obvious since the first day you met her. Remember that behind these shades there is a pair of eyes that work."  
  
Kurt swallowed Scott's words along with his cereal. If it had been so obvious, then why didn't Kitty know? Was she doing this to play with him? To keep him stumbling in the darkness, looking for a light of hope? Scott noticed Kurt wasn't going to talk so he continued his speech.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel, Kurt. I've been there myself. All the time Jean was with Duncan...it was horrible. My mistake was that I waited too long to tell Jean how I really felt. It's a mistake that way too many good-guys do."  
  
Kurt sighed. He knew he should have told Kitty how he really felt a long time ago. Now it was too late.  
  
"So vas do you zhink I should do?" Kurt asked and looked over to his friend.  
  
"I say that you tell Kitty about your feelings. We both know she deserves to be with someone better than Lance. And that someone should be you," Scott said and had the typical voice that when you hear it, you know that he's right.  
  
Kurt sighed deeply. How on earth was he suppose to tell the girl he loved above all else to switch from the boy she dated to him? In pure frustration, Kurt banged his head into the table. Realizing a bit too late that he was still eating cereal.  
  
SPLAT!!!  
  
Scott froze on his seat. The mix of milk and cereal floated over the table. Standing up in order not to get milk on his pants. Looking over at Kurt who still had his head deep into the bowl he had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from screaming in laughter.  
  
Slowly, like nothing had happened, Kurt lifted his head. His face was covered in milk and pieces of the cereal.  
  
"Zhat vas not such eine gut idea...vas it?" Kurt asked as he stumbled towards the sink to clean up. Scott shook his head 'no' and quickly left the room. Jean would so love to hear about this.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Kurt lay in his bed and watched the little picture of him and Kitty on his table. Him sitting in a crouch, smiling while looking up at Kitty who sat in a similar crouch on his shoulders. She really looked like she was having a good time there. Kurt's mind were having a huge argument about ideas. About what he would say to Kitty.  
  
His balcony door stood wide open. Letting the gentle wind enter his room and brush over him with its invisible hands. To be autumn, tonight was rather warm. The moon shining high above the ground behind a small group of fluffy clouds. Like ghosts floating on the dark sky.  
  
The sad blue teen sighed as he turned his eyes away from the picture and up to the ceiling. His discussions in his head dimmed off as he asked himself another question. Not what he would say to her...but did he deserve her?  
  
Was really just being a friend enough nowadays? He took the relationship between Lance and Kitty at closer eye. He didn't like it, but it had to be done right now.  
  
Lance had never qualified as a friend in Kurt's eyes. Being on the side of The Brotherhood and always be the first one to start a fight when they were in the field, he could not be a friend like Kurt was. And he remembered the day Kitty decided to join the X-Men. Lance had already made plans on using her powers to his own advantage. And when she turned him down after realizing the truth, Lance had showed his good nature by bringing down the entire school building down on her and her parents. Talk about high-valued friendship.  
  
But still...after all Lance had done to her, to himself and the rest of the X- Men, she was now on a date with him. Kurt shivered by the mere thought of it. But Lance had one big advantage compared to Kurt. He looked normal. It didn't matter what he did, Lance would still be more human than Kurt could ever be. Even with the Image Inducer, Kurt couldn't feel completely human.  
  
He reached out his hand and turned off his night lamp and pulled his covers closer to himself. What he had experienced last night was just a dream. A dream he knew he would only see once in a lifetime. Last night he had felt a hope. It turned out to be a fool's hope.  
  
Suddenly, he was dragged back to the reality by the sound of his cellphone ringing. Looking at the alarm clock on his nighttable, it read 10.03 p.m. Who could call at this hour?  
  
"Hello?" he asked as he picked it up. The person in the other end better have a good reason to call him.  
  
"Kurt..." he heard the voice in the other end say.  
  
"....Keety?.....is zhat you?" Kurt continued. He could hear the heavy music thunder in the background, but he was absolutely certain the voice belonged to Kitty. His fur crawled on his neck as he realized Kitty wouldn't call him unless something was wrong.  
  
"Yes, it's me, Kurt. Can you, like, come and get me?" Kitty said. There was something in the way she spoke. Something sad.  
  
"Keety, are you okay?" Kurt wanted to know, but Kitty didn't answer his question.  
  
"Just come, Kurt...please. I don't want to be here anymore," Kitty finished and hung up the phone.  
  
Kitty put the phone back on the wall and turned towards the big party at the disco. This hadn't been what she had expected at all. Usually, the disco would be filled with normal partying kids from the school. Listening to the music, dancing and have fun.  
  
But the gang in the main hall tonight was nothing like that. The dancing was replaced with jumping up and down and listen to hard rock so loud she couldn't hear herself speak. There was a lot of alcohol on this party and Lance had been tasting both this and that all evening. She moved over to a dark corner and leaned against the wall. Seeing kids fool around this way wasn't her idea of a date. She just hoped Kurt would show up as quickly as possible.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
A cloud of smoke appeared on the roof of the disco and Kurt looked down to the entrance. Behind his imageinducer, his anger started to boil as he heard what kind of "party" this was. Crawling down the wall in one of the dark alleys, Kurt quickly made his way to the entrance and walked inside undetected by the guard.  
  
Inside was a total chaos of partying drunken teenagers. Kurt began to wonder who on earth would arrange a disco-night like this. He didn't like this one bit. But he wasn't here to like anything. He was here to bring Kitty home.  
  
Searching the outside of the main group of kids, Kurt finally saw her. Standing in a corner alone and with a sad expression on her face, Kurt couldn't help but to feel sorry for her.  
  
"Keety..." Kurt nervously started. The young girl looked up at him but her expressions didn't change. She just walked past him towards the exit and pulled him with her.  
  
Halfway across the floor, Kurt felt a strong hand grab his shoulder and pull him backwards. Turning his head in fear of letting the person to feel his fur, Kurt's fear quickly turned into anger as he looked into the eyes of Lance himself.  
  
"Where do you think you're going with my girl, freak?" Lance asked and held Kurt by his collar with both hands. Kurt's stomach twisted as he felt the stench of alcohol from the grumpy boy's breath.  
  
"Lance, like, let him go. Kurt is taking me home. And don't you dare calling him a freak," Kitty said and tried her best to look brave. Kurt was impressed, but Lance was obviously not.  
  
"Trying to steal her away from me?" he growled and punched Kurt right in his face. Kurt didn't have time to regain his balance and stumbled to the floor with a thud, feeling his whole face ached and the taste of blood in his mouth. Half-drunk, Lance was even more hot tempered than usual.  
  
Kitty immediately ran over to Kurt. Most of the others on the dancefloor laughed at Kurt and Kitty. Pointing at the fallen teen and mocking him for losing the fight. Some even cheered for Lance to keep going. And the drunken teen was feeling encouraged by their cheering and walked towards Kurt to deliver another punch.  
  
Kitty stood up and told Lance to stop this madness, but he wouldn't listen as he pushed her out of the way and pulled Kurt up on his feet.  
  
"I'll teach you to stay away from her, you freak," Lance growled. Kurt felt his rage seed inside of him and glared deep into Lance's eyes. He had enough of him.  
  
Kurt clenched his fist and shoot it upwards between Lance's arms and rammed into his chin so hard that Lance flung his head backwards and the already dizzy boy fell to the floor, stiff as a stick and knocked out cold. The whole room went quiet as all they saw was Kurt standing over Lance's fallen body with clenched fists and a furious look on his face. Little by little, the people around them got bored of watching the finished fight and returned to the party.  
  
Kitty took Kurt's arm and they exited the building as fast as they could. Walking down the empty dark street, Kitty didn't dare speak up at Kurt. They entered the alley, Kurt turned towards her.  
  
"I'm porting us home."  
  
"No.....don't......I want.....I want to walk home. Please...I want to clear my head," Kitty said and looked at the cold asphalt under them.  
  
"Oh....okay......do you need meine company?" Kurt asked and tried to look her in the eyes, but failed. All she responded with was a little nod.  
  
After a little while, Kurt turned his head towards kitty. She still seemed like she was in another world, but his words quickly snapped her back from her dreams.  
  
"Keety......vas made you call me?" Kurt asked. Not quite sure what to expect in return.  
  
"I guess I didn't feel that I, like, belonged there, Kurt. I never really liked that type of party," Kitty answered. The whole evening had been crushed because of these few hours.  
  
"Not vas you expected, is zhat vas you are saying?" he continued. Seeing her so sad just because of this made his heart ache for her more than ever. Kitty didn't deserve to be sad. She was suppose to be happy.  
  
"I was laughed at because I didn't want to drink what Lance offered me. I feel like such an idiot, Kurt. I should never agreed to go there tonight," Kitty whispered.  
  
"Zhat does not make you eine idiot, Keety."  
  
Her sweet face lit up in a tiny smile upon hearing those words. This was Kurt in a nutshell. Always backing her up.  
  
"But aren't you cold?" Kurt suddenly asked as he looked down at her dress.  
  
"I don't care," she said back. But under her tough voice, Kurt could easily detect that she was lying to him.  
  
"But I care," he suddenly said and took off his jacket and placed it over her bare shoulders. Kitty flashed a pair of surprised eyes up at him.  
  
"Please. Don't do this for me, Kurt. You need this yourself."  
  
"I insist," he replied and smiled down at her. To his heart's joy, she returned the smile.  
  
"Thanks... my knight in fuzzy armor," Kitty whispered to him and looped her arm around his as they continued to walk down the nearly empty streets. The streetlights lit up their path towards a place they truly belonged.  
  
Home.  
  
Kurt smiled to himself as he felt Kitty rest her head on his arm as they walked. This could be his chance on telling her his feelings, like Scott had told him to. But seeing her still bearing the sad expression behind a thin shelter, he told himself that he could wait. If his dreams actually had a small chance of breaking through the wall that separated dreams from reality, she was worth the little wait.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
End of chapter 3.  
  
I'm sorry for my late update. But nowadays I'm sure we all have the final exams to worry about. Lucky for some of us that already have been rewarded with their longlost freedom. I'm so proud of having so many reviews already. I can't thank you guys enough for letting me know what you think of this story. And like before, I have some special thanks to hand out.  
  
First out is as always my dear friend and allied, ToiletDuck85. Thanks for liking the "fuzzy tail here. Ya better get used to it, cause it shall return again.  
  
To The Uncanny R-Man. It's quite alright to cry at the end of Armageddon. I cried meself the first time I saw it on the cinema. I'm glad you liked this story.  
  
To Quill Of Molliemon. I can understand yer anger towards Lance. You ain't the only one. I'm so glad you liked chapter 2 better than the first chapter.  
  
To Nightcrawler03. My newest friend on the MSN. I'm glad to see that you want to comfort poor little Kurt. I think we all do.  
  
To Raphaella. Glad to see the other artist from ToiletDuck85's page show up. I really hope ya have rented Armageddon by now. If not, yer missing a masterpiece.  
  
To Queequegg. It's always nice to receive reviews from such highly lover authors as yerself. I'm glad you liked it and hope ya liked this one as well.  
  
To Rukinha Lokinha. I just love when Kurt and Kitty go all fluffy and cute- couple thing meself. So I feel with ya.  
  
To Dragorath. My dear friend and nearly neighbor back home. Always nice to see you in here once in a while. I can't wait for the update to yer story.  
  
And finally, onoM. I thank you very much for yer advice in my writing style. Don't worry, I didn't take it as offending, cause I know it wasn't mean as an insult. So relax. Hope ya enjoyed this chapter.  
  
That's it for this time, my dear colleagues. But fear not, Darkness1 shall return soon. Until that time, I bit ya all a very good summer vacation.  
  
Peace out. Darky. 


	4. Golden Chances And Fool’s Hope

X-Men Evolution  
  
Enjoying Life  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Golden Chances And Fool's Hope  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
It has been an hour since Kurt and Kitty had left the disco and was still walking down the empty dark road towards the institute, none of them said a word to the other one. Just enjoying the comforting silence of the night and each other's company.  
  
Kitty still hugged his arm in a warm embrace. She could feel the soft fur under his shirt gently brush against her cheek. Kurt was as close to a blessing from the heaven as possible. She had called for his help and he had been by her side less than five minutes later. Arriving as her knight in shiny armor. With a warm smile she pulled the jacket he had so politely given to her to keep the cooling night away from her skin.  
  
Kurt looked down at his friend and sighed quietly to himself. Kitty still looked so depressed about tonight that it was a inhumane torture to watch her in a state like this. His hope rested on that Kitty would finally open her eyes and see the truth about Lance. Maybe even break up with him.  
  
But she was in love with him. No matter how absurd it may seem, she was in love with him. Kurt felt for a moment bad about his idea of replacing Lance's place in her life. To make himself happy, the price was to make Kitty unhappy. Could he be that selfish?  
  
No. He couldn't. It would be wrong to inflict sorrow on her just so he could be happy. If Kitty broke up with Lance, she would of course feel sad for a while. It's always like that in a breakup. And it wouldn't be good for Kitty's image to have a new boyfriend the same week as she dumped another.  
  
But he wanted to tell her. Every minute of keeping this secret inside of him was both difficult and painful. What if Kurt was the one for her? What if he was the only one that could answer to her dreams? What if Kurt's feelings were mere reflections of Kitty's feelings? What if...?  
  
Kurt closed his pale eyes hidden under a shell of a holographic image of normal eyes and felt an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. There was no way he would gamble on this. He would keep his mouth shut like he had done for so long. Time would tell if his hope was worth praying for.  
  
A cooling breath from the trees floated past them like a quiet wordless song. Whistling through the colorful leafs. The moon still stood high on the dark sky and lit up the road ahead of them with its silvery light. The forest around them looked like cut out of an old scary movie. Kurt could literally feel the eyes of a psychopathic killer or a supernatural monster staring at them from the darkness of the forest.  
  
Kitty however, looked like she was in another world. Staring at the ground in front of them as she leaned against him. The only thing that kept her going was the fact that she hung close to Kurt, who didn't stop for a second.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
At last they were both home safe and sound. Kurt closed the main door behind him and turned towards the open common room. To his surprise, nobody was in the room except him and Kitty. Usually, one or two of the adults would sit and wait for them and serve them a little lecture about not being home at a respectable hour.  
  
Then he would most likely have one just before breakfast in a few hours. He told himself not to blame it on the fact that Kitty had asked if they could walk home instead of porting. She already had enough on her mind.  
  
Walking through the dark corridors of the institute, Kurt still hadn't left Kitty's side until they reached her bedroom. Judging from the light coming out of the keyhole, Rogue was most likely still awake and had probably a thousand questions she wanted to ask Kitty. Kurt gave Kitty's shoulder a gentle squeeze and turned to face her completely.  
  
"You okay, katzchen?" he asked. Kurt didn't expect a cheerful answer. Even though Kitty nodded, her eyes revealed that she was all but okay.  
  
"He shouldn't have treated you like that, Kurt... I should have known better," Kitty said with eyes growing red from the tears that would soon flow freely.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Keety. I'm used to it. And besides, zhere isn't anyzhing we can do about it now," Kurt reassured her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know what I'm, like, going to do tomorrow at school..."Kitty said and suddenly sounded much tougher than before. Her head didn't hang around, but straighten up and looked proud.  
  
"And vas is das?" Kurt wanted to know.  
  
"Something I should have done a long time ago, Kurt. Leave him."  
  
Kurt was shocked, unable to speak his mind. It was like a portal to heaven had just opened its doors right in front of him and inviting him in. His dreams had never been closer to become completed than now. But this was a risky game, and he had to play on with a weary mind. Kitty might be available, but it wouldn't be a smart move to push on and ask her out now. Not now.  
  
"You vant me to be around for zhat? Who knows how he will react," Kurt said and tried to hide his smile. But his biggest effort was to keep his tail at bay. If he lost concentration now, it would swish around like a whip.  
  
"That... would have been nice, Kurt... You are so sweet," she whispered and put her slender arms around his neck and gave him a tender hug. Kurt's body tensed. A warm and fuzzy feeling tingled in his stomach as he felt her soft skin brushing against his fur.  
  
He wanted to kiss her. So desperately that it hurt. To feel her lips gently touching his own, to have the sweet smell of strawberries as close as possible. To tell her that he was in love with her. But before he could think any further, Kitty let go of his neck and whispered a sweet 'goodnight' to him before she phased through her door.  
  
Kurt sighed and placed his tree-fingered hand on the lifeless surface of the door. Smiling weakly to himself, he whispered the same to the door and ported to his empty bedroom. He would sit in his bed for another hour and think of the rare moments they had shared tonight. Him coming for her rescue, walking together home, the hug... Then the need for sleep overtook his mind and dragged him into his dreamworld.  
  
Kitty had changed to her pajamas and flopped down on her bed the second she had entered her room, totally ignoring Rogue's many questions about the evening. Her older roommate gave her a frown with a little insulted 'puff' and lay down on her pillow. She would ask her tomorrow. Finding her favorite stuffed teddybear, Kitty wrapped her arms around it and smiled. The cute bear was so soft and fluffy. Almost as fluffy as Kurt, but not nearly as handsome...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Morning was once again upon the mansion and being Monday, most students had trouble finding the way out of their beds. The comforting warmth under the blankets wasn't something one would sacrifice to a day where the sky had opened its gates and let the rain pour down on them.  
  
Kurt ported downstairs to the kitchen and raided the fridge for his breakfast. His tail swishing as the smell of all the good stuff entered his nose. Three slices of toast with fresh honey was one mega-meal on a rainy day like this. And a glass of water followed by a glass of orange juice and a third glass of milk completed his meal totally.  
  
Suddenly, the doors opened, and a sleepy looking Scott entered and spotted Kurt.  
  
"Heard you left last night," Scott said while he made his own breakfast. Kurt nodded and took a huge bite of his toast.  
  
"That was the right thing to do, Kurt. I mean that. Plus you earned a few extra points in her book by coming to her 'rescue'... I'm proud of you," the older teen continued since he had a pretty good idea that Kurt had learned not to talk with food in his mouth. Finally.  
  
Kurt was about to ask him how he knew he had left in the first place. He hadn't told anyone, and nobody could have seen him leave. But he guessed that Jean had picked the whole scene up and told Scott. Jean Gray...the everlasting snooper of minds. She didn't mean anything wrong with it and Kurt knew that as well as Scott did.  
  
"So did you tell her? About your feelings, I mean..." Scott finished and turned towards the fuzzy elf. Kurt hurried to swallow his mouthful to answer him.  
  
"Nein. I didn't. It would have been zehr rude to do zhat at zhe time. Keety is going to break up wizh Lance today at school," Kurt said and looked at the door, praying nobody would walk in on them.  
  
"Well that's GREAT news. This is your golden chance to tell her the truth, buddy," he could have continued but Kurt cut him into it.  
  
"Nein, Scott, I can't do zhat. Keety will be upset when she's finished, whenever she wants to or nicht. I'm gonna give her a few days to get over it and when zhe time is right, ZHEN I will tell her. Right now, All I want to do is to be her friend and support," Kurt said and finished his first toast. Scott thought about what he had just said and couldn't find anything to argue about it.  
  
Kurt was smart. But all more important, he was sensitive and understandable. He knew exactly how Kitty would react and exactly how to comfort her and ease her pain. Even though Scott admitted that Lance wasn't exactly someone to cry about. But that was only his own feelings. Not Kitty's.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Arriving at school, Kurt stayed at least five steps behind Kitty at all time. She was going to have to do this alone as the unwritten rules said she would. Kurt couldn't be there to assist her in any way and he knew that perfectly well. All he was to think of was to act IF things got out of hand. But Lance wouldn't do such a stupid thing in the open. And certainly not at school.  
  
The first class went without a hitch, except the fact that Kurt had to drag himself through an hour of meaningless history lessons. Looking at the clock for the hundredth time, it showed five more minutes before end of class. The second he would hear the bell ringing, he would bolt up and rush for the chemistry class where he would find Kitty. He had after all said to her that he would be close when she would talk to Lance.  
  
Those five minutes would have to be the longest five minutes in history. Kurt could have sworn the clock moved backwards instead. That this was nothing more than a dream, that he would wake up in his bed the second he heard the bell and would have to go through this torture one more time.  
  
Taking a rough note of what the teacher said would be their homework, he was quick to leave the classroom when finally hearing the bell, and that he didn't wake up after all. As he entered the corridor, he was once again facing the same fear he always felt at school and times when he found himself at the mall. A crowd.  
  
He had hoped to get to the corridor when most of the students were busy with clean up their desk. That way, he could have speed up and dodge an easy crowd. Now it would b e like walking through a minefield blindfolded.  
  
Kurt did his best to avoid physical contact and continued his dangerous journey toward his destination. He prayed that Lance didn't find her before he did. Knowing his fear was without much of a reason, he couldn't help but to feel the bitter taste of dread.  
  
At last, he spotted his target. Kitty stood by her locker and put her books inside. She was alone. The sad expression on her sweet face showed instantly that she didn't look forward to this. But sometimes, the truth can be hard to accept. And just because you accept it doesn't mean that you like it.  
  
In this case, Kitty had learned the truth about Lance. A boy she had been in love with. Now however, those feelings had been laid in ruins. All over a date.  
  
After closing her locket she turned and walked down the hall to find Lance. And like a guardian angel, Kurt followed behind her, just out of sight. The crowded corridor was noisy, filled with chattering and laughter. The rain drumming on the windows of the school and the deep rumbling of thunder miles away from them had turned the corridor to an unbearable chaos of sounds.  
  
After another minute, Kitty saw Lance talking to the rest of the Brotherhood. He didn't look too happy. And the grumpy face was completed with a blue mark upon his chin. Even from a distance, Kurt could clearly see where his fist had connected last night. At last, a small satisfaction.  
  
Kitty stopped in her tracks and looked at Lance from a distance. Then she turned around and looked around on the crowd nearby. She was looking for Kurt. The fuzzy teen walked a bit more into view and finally got Kitty's attention. With a nod to each other, Kitty now knew that he was close, just as he had promised. The petite brunette counted to ten in her mind before she continued to walk towards Lance.  
  
Kurt leaned against the wall and watched her every step. Lance had spotted her and came towards her, looking just a bit more cheerful. But in Kurt's eyes, he still looked like the ass of a pig. Kurt giggled thinking that.  
  
The two of them began to talk. The noise around Kurt made even his sharp ears useless to catch their conversation. And since he knew nothing of reading lips, he was left with the point of guessing.  
  
Lance obviously wanted to know why she had left last night, and to make it clear that Kurt had assaulted HIM instead of the other way around. He didn't even have to guess that part. It was typical Brotherhood action. Start a fight and blame the other part. Never caring who's feet they stepped on.  
  
Now Kitty seemed to be defending Kurt's actions, judging by the look in Lance's face. The rolling with the eyes and turning his face in another direction like he wasn't listening.  
  
That was one of the countless things Kurt loved about Kitty. She always defended him if he got himself into trouble, as he always defended her. And it was crystal-clear that Lance didn't have high thoughts of her defending Kurt, cause now it seemed they were having an argument.  
  
Then Lance's face froze. His eyes didn't blink, his mouth was half-open and his body hardly moved. She had said it to him now. She must have said it...there was no doubt in Kurt's mind. Kurt's eyes were both focused on them now, mainly Kitty. Her body looked so little and fragile standing in front of Lance, but yet she seemed to have the power to crush him under her finger.  
  
It was over now. Kitty turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Lance to stand there alone. He looked furious, but much to Kurt's surprise there was no rumbling in the walls and the floor.  
  
Seeing Kitty walk into her classroom, Kurt turned around and ran to his own class. She had done very well on her own, just as he had expected her to. Now he would take the next step.  
  
Just simply be there for her. Support her and comfort her when she needed it. Just be himself, as simple as that.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The rest of the week went on pretty much as expected. Kitty had lost some of the cheerfulness in her, but she smiled and laughed when people was watching. Lance hadn't made any new moves. Neither against Kitty or Kurt, something he looked at with relief.  
  
It was a quiet Friday the news came while they were enjoying an early dinner. The sun was shining for all her great power and the clouds were all gone outside, and according to the weatherman, things would stay like this for a few days.  
  
The news was that for the weekend, they were supposed to rent a couple of cabins at a vast camping site and sleep there for two nights. Enjoy the weather outside as well as the forest before it would be too late. No survival trip, just a peaceful camping in the wilderness.  
  
Kurt loved this news. What could be better than a beautiful forest closing up on autumn in an explosion of colors to tell Kitty about his feelings? Except maybe a white beach with palms dancing around them and the full moon reflecting in a quiet ocean, lit up by millions of stars.  
  
He looked across the table at Kitty and saw that she took the news indifferent. He smiled to himself and thought he would do his best to make this weekend to a dream. After finishing his meal, he ported to his room and started to pack his bag. Thinking constantly of what he could do to make Kitty to open her eyes.  
  
But his happy thoughts stopped the moment he turned his pale eyes towards the mirror on the wall. He saw himself. He saw the truth about himself.  
  
What was he thinking? It didn't really matter how hard he would try or how romantic he could be... He would always look like a demon. Kitty knew this as well. Kurt's heart sunk right into his left foot as he felt a painful sting in his stomach.  
  
"How can anyone open zheir eyes and love somezhing like me?" Kurt asked the mirror as he put his fingers on the cold surface. He was Kitty's friend, but that was all he could ever be. All he would ever be allowed to be.  
  
He realized now that his dream and hope of becoming as close to Kitty as possible... to hold her close and to love her... to feel her love lit up his life...was nothing more than a dream and a fool's hope.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
End of chapter 4. I'm sorry I'm late with this update. But just because I'm having my summer vacation, doesn't mean I'm free as a bird. It's funny to think of that the two months that is suppose to be the most relaxing time of year actually turns out to be the most busy time of year, next to Christmas.  
  
But now, a little habit I've picked up from one of my heroes, my thanks to the reviewers. Here goes.  
  
The crazy one: You know how honored I am to have you as a fan. And I know that you want Kurt to tell Kitty about his true feelings, but that moment is not now, I'm afraid.  
  
Shalashaska-001: My old friend. It sure is good to know that you are totally for to beating the crap out of Lance, but since this story is going to be an enjoyment, I'm afraid there won't be much fighting  
  
ToiletDuck85: You, my biggest inspiration. To hear from you is always a pleasure. The two scenes with the tail chewing and the cereal were meant to be the two cutest/funniest scenes in the last chapter. I'll see ya soon, my friend.  
  
Quill of Molliemon: Glad you liked the morning scene. It took me an hour to come up with the most innocent and cutest she could do in her sleep, and after seeing a scene with a baby chewing happily on his toy, I knew exactly what to write.  
  
Fuzzy: Still the unknown reviewer, but still a trustful one. You too are a fan of the two scenes and totally with the others and me by having Kurt to the rescue. I too hate Lance to the core and beyond  
  
Morgannia: A new face. I'm a Kurtty fan as well. Always have been, always will be. But it's true that we can't get enough of them.  
  
Rukinha Lokinha: Trustful to the last. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be honored to hear from you again. My lil' sis. I'll see ya soon. Hopefully.  
  
Nightcrawler03: once again, the cereal scene was one of the funniest things I've written in a Evolution story. I know it's funny cause I've been in the same place as little Kurt has. I was so tired and frustrated that I forgot what I was eating. I'm just glad there were no witnesses. That would have been really embarrassing.  
  
And at last....  
  
Slickboy444: The undefeated champion visiting my own backyard. I'm real glad ya showed up, old friend. I have to agree with ya that it doesn't take a genius to see the truth about Lance. The first episode I saw him in, he seemed like a cool character, so I said to myself..."I'm gonna like this guy". It took me exactly 5 minutes.......FIVE innocent minutes to see the truth about him and dislike him. Then I watched The X-Impulse for the first time, and my disliking turned into cold hate. A hate that is allowed to be unleashed in Enter The Knight.  
  
That's it for the faithful reviewers. I'm once again sorry that the updates are so distant from each other, but that's my own fault. There are so many other stories I have that have the need to be updated. Should have finished them one by one, but now I'm forced to update them all as they get done. Sigh. Anyway.....  
  
Peace out, my friends and loved ones. We'll be seeing each other again soon enough. 


	5. Beauty And The Beast

X-Men Evolution

Enjoying Life

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Beauty And The Beast

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a aura of mixed feeling in the X-Van as the mutants was making their way towards this camping site the adults had selected for them.

From Tabby's singing 'Born to be wild' to Rogue's silent muttering the moods were different. Some negative and some positive.

The boys had no objections for this trip with the exception of Logan who had been refused to take charge of training at the camp.

Kurt watched from his seat that Logan was driving the van stern as a rock. The old man's eyes showed a little disappointment, knowing that he would most likely would have taken a wrestling match with a grizzly or something nasty just for the fun of it. Ororo sat in the seat next to him, smiling to herself upon seeing him with that face.

She knew better than anyone that Logan would feel better if he was given the chance to relax. And a camping certainly would do that. Hopefully.

The fuzzy teen turned his eyes to Jamie who sat in the seat next to him. His childish face had slightly turned a bit green during the last two hours. The road had been a rough ride so he wasn't surprised. He just prayed that no bump lay in the road so that me might have eight vomiting Jamies on him.

Then. Almost against his own reasonable thinking, he turned to look at Kitty who had taken refugee in the back of the van. Leaning against the window, watching as the colorful autumn trees passed them at 50 mph. Her sweet expression was still indifferent, empty and without happiness.

She hadn't noticed that he was looking at her. She obviously never noticed when he was staring at her, lost in the sweetness and beauty that stood out like a beacon, drawing him to her like a bee seeking a flower. How could she when they were so different from each other?

Kurt sighed and felt that a lonely tear was about to escape his eye. Why would life be so unfair when it came to love?

He had been so busy in enjoying the fact of Kitty's breakup with Lance that he hadn't seen the truth about himself before it was too late. A quick glimpse in the mirror back at his room had crushed his dreams, shattered them like glass.

He wanted so badly to sit down next to her back there. So bad that it hurt him all the way to the tip of his tail. Tell her something that would make her smile, maybe even laugh. Anything to break the walls that surrounded her.

The sounds in the van, the chattering and gossiping between Jubilee and Amara, the music Logan played, the sound of cars passing them, none of them entered Kurt's sensitive ears.

All he heard was his own heartbeat and the voice repeating itself in his head. Saying that it would never be. That Kitty would never open her eyes at him. A voice that were as loud as thunder, cutting deep into his mind like a poisonous knife.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a few minutes, Logan pulled the van over and entered the driveway to a gas station. Upon seeing Scott do the same, Logan told the eager students that they had a ten minute break while he refilled the tank. The inside of the van turned into a complete chaos as almost everyone tried to exit at the same time, falling out through the door like an overfilled closet.

Jamie quickly ran away to do his refunding business in the bathroom, while the rest moved towards the little store to buy snacks, fast-food, sodas and anything they could fill their bellies with. Kurt however didn't rush into things. Quietly activating his Image Inducer, he turned his gaze to the back of the van, where Kitty still sat, leaning against the same window.

She didn't return the gaze, just seemed so lost in her thoughts that Kurt was almost certain she was sleeping. Kurt sighed and decided he should leave her alone for the moment. Jumping out of the van and made his way to the store.

Inside, the rest of the students nearly overloaded themselves with all kinds of things. Candy, cookies, hotdogs, donuts and sodas. Tabby flicking eagerly through the selection of CDs, still singing 'Born to be wild'. Nearly smacking Kurt as she spun around. Kurt ducked and quickly made it out of the danger zone. His mind still consisted of the thought of Kitty.

He hadn't really cared if Tabby had smacked him a few seconds ago. He deserved it knowing how big of a fool he had been. He passed the huge selection of hamburgers, pizza-slices and hotdogs. Normally he would throw himself over it and devour half of the storage. But now... he felt nothing. No hunger gnawing in his tummy. No twitching of the tail by seeing the biggest hamburger filled with all the things he loved. It didn't matter.

Why was he even in here? He knew the second they stopped that he wasn't hungry. He also spent the first 3 seconds upon entering the store to search for Kitty, knowing perfectly that she still sat in the van.

He looked for hope. A small sparkle of hope. Something that could wash away this terrible feeling eating him.

And he found it. He found hope in perhaps the strangest ways.

Passing the selection of movies, he saw one little cover that caught his eyes. The old Disney classic Beauty And The Beast. His feet froze solid to the floor as he continued to look at the small picture resting so carelessly against the shelf.

The picture of Belle dancing with the beast. Seeing the love in their eyes, he felt a little light appeared.

In a split second, his vision changed to something he had barely dreamed of. It was him and Kitty, dancing together in the common room at the institute. The stairs behind and the entire room around them were decorated for Christmas and sweet music echoed through the mansion. She was wearing a dress worthy of a fairytale princess, the long floating gown fitting her petite body perfectly. He himself was wearing an elegant tuxedo that matched his blue fur completely.

Their bodies moved around the floor with beautiful elegance and grace, following the music down to the last note. Her slender fingers held a soft grip around his hands, smiling so bright he felt he was staring into the sun itself. His mind continued to dream to the point where the music slowly dimmed off and their faces grew closer.

Hey eyes were shining like the clear nightsky, the candles around the room reflecting in them. Looking up at him with her pink lips edging closer, she was about to say something when Kurt felt a strong yank in his shoulder.

His vision once again returned to the inside of the gas station, and turning around he looked at Amara who stared right back at him, holding her hand over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt suddenly felt a strong force telling him to snarl at her in pure irritation. But no need to act rude about this.

"What are you dreaming about? The van leaves in two minutes and you haven't bought anything," Amara said and walked past him to get to the soda selection.

Kurt's eyes snapped back to the movie and looked at the picture one more time. Kitty was the beauty, he was the beast. Right there and then, all trace of doubt disappeared in an instant, telling him that there was still hope for him. He knew there was hope because it was within his reach. Fate may have taken a lot of his dreams away, but this time, he would fight. And this time, he would not lose.

Quickly grabbing a bottle of water, he paid for it and made his way out of the chaos of the store and into the van.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Popping his head inside, he saw that Kitty still sat in her seat. Slipping past the others, he sunk into the seat next to her and held the bottle of water offering towards her.

Her head suddenly turned to look at him, then lowering her eyes to the bottle. A weak smile appeared on her lips as she carefully took it out of his hands and took a good sip.

It was then he heard the first joyful words he had heard her speak for days. And he would remember that sentence for the rest of his life.

"Thank you, Kurt. You're so sweet."

Kurt quickly placed his foot firmly at the floor, pressing the heel over the spade tip of his tail, keeping it from swishing like a whip. He tried to smile at her and say 'no problem', but she had already turned her attention to the window again, watching as the world outside started to move as their journey continued.

"Keety..." he gently started. Kitty heard the familiar spelling of her name and turned her head towards him. The smile he had seen a few minutes ago was gone, replaced with the indifferent expression Kurt hated to watch.

"Zhis is nicht zhe end of zhe world," Kurt continued, knowing he talked with experience. An experience only he was aware of. He had been heartbroken for so long, watching Kitty with Lance, but after all this misery and fear, he had finally found hope.

"What do you, like, know about it? You never had a......" Kitty snapped but quickly shut her mouth upon seeing the sad and hit expression on Kurt's face. Cursing gently to herself she told herself that was below the belt.

"I'm sorry, Kurt... I don't know why I said that," she continued and looked at the floor in shame. Kurt knew more about pain and fear than anyone else she knew. Growing up with no friends. Nobody to love him except his parents. All these years.

"I know why. And it's zhe truzh. I never had eine relationship. Und I clearly understand why," he said and looked down at his blue hands.

"Don't say that. Kurt, you are, like, the best person a girl could have. You are caring, sensitive, gentle, polite and sweet. That is a rare thing today."

A tiny smile crawled up Kurt's fuzzy face. They shared a moment of complete silence, as if the whole world around them was devoured by the sound of silence and peace. A few seconds where they just looked at each other, studying every line in the other one's face.

Kitty felt her cheeks was about to blush. The heat growing stronger with each second she looked into his pale, yet gentle eyes. To hide her blush she closed her eyes and carefully leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling he tensed again, but only for a half second.

Kurt swallowed a painful lump down his throat and looked down at the most beautiful princess of all faerie tales. His own faerie tale. Like the one he had seen in the shop a few minutes ago.

"And I'm so lucky to have you as my best friend," Kitty whispered and nuzzled closer into him. Kurt hardly believed his pointy ears upon hearing this.

He just smiled and allowed her to sleep on him, letting the feeling of protection and comfort wash over her like waves against the beach.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After another few hours driving down the road, passing the busy and crowded streets of the cities, they came into a new world. A green world of emerald trees and total peace. A group of grassing deer looked at the cars passing the road with curiosity.

Kurt gazed out of the window, spotting the free animals walking around in the forest. Here they could live in peace from hunters. Live without the fear of other humans, something Kurt prayed they could experience sooner or later in his own life.

But right now, he couldn't complain about a thing as he looked down to the sweet little brunette softly snuggled into him, sleeping softly like a little baby comfortably in her mom's embrace. In this case, a fuzzy knight's embrace.

She had been sleeping for around 2 hours now, her breath tickling Kurt's neck in a soft and steady rhythm. And every time she did, Kurt felt his tail twitch all the way into the tip.

Amara and Tabby had turned around every once in a while and spotted them, whispering and giggling to each other in a way Kurt knew meant trouble.

Knowing Amara and Tabby were the two undefeated masters of spreading rumors at the institute, he expected the whole mansion to know about these last few hours within tonight. From there, the rumors would gain a life of their own, growing and spawn offspring.

He remembered how it had been when the two of them found out that Scott and Jean were dating. All the rumors they had spread were based on their own imagination. Images they could twist and turn as they pleased, becoming more a form of entertainment than the truth.

But right now, the trouble they would cost didn't seem so big to Kurt as he sat there, completely minding his own business, having the prettiest girl in this known part of the galaxy sleeping innocently against him, smiling in her dreams.

Suddenly, the van stopped and Kurt could see several cabins just outside the window. Leaning closer to the window, careful not to disturb Kitty, he scanned the outside with excitement. They were here.

The cabin closest to the van, with the huge sign that said 'Reception' was made by the finest timber Kurt had ever seen. Giving the building the same aura the mighty forest around them beamed with. If the smaller cabins they rented were half as good as this one, this would be a weekend to remember.

The landscape was like cut out of a book. Kurt had to admit he had never seen its kind during his life. Growing up in the southern part of Germany, close to the Alps, he had seen many beautiful mountain paradises. But this was just breathtaking.

White rivers making their way from the mountains and into the huge lake that was the very heart of this place. Gigantic trees surrounding them like a emerald wall, providing the fresh smell of pinewood.

Logan returned at last and started the van again. Giving the keys to Ororo, they drove further into the forest, away from the general public in this place. Logan informed them that they had been given four cabins that were located a bit away from the rest of the cabins. They were originally designed for school students on fieldtrips, but Charles had already booked them, telling the owners of this place that this was a field trip, they were all students and they needed some peace and quiet to fulfill their school tasks for this trip.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It didn't take them long before they stopped once again and the students could finally escape the tension growing inside the van. Once again, Kurt lingered in the van instead of rushing out like a tidal wave like the others. Waiting for the others to leave before he turned his attention to Kitty.

The young girl was still asleep and still clung to his shirt. Like she was afraid of letting go. Kurt spend a little minute just by admiring her beautiful features, just like he had done when they fell asleep on the couch a week ago. Kurt smiled warmly down at her and carefully removed some of her elegant brown hair away from her face and trailed it behind her ear.

He knew he should wake her now. It would put an end to the happiness of this moment, but it would surely come again. Wondering if she would wake up if he kissed her on the cheek.

Of course she would wake up. His fur would see to that.

Sighing he cast away the idea of kissing her. Instead he ordered his tail to rise from the floor and poke her lightly on the shoulder, tapping the fuzzy spade tip against her skin. And shortly after, she opened her eyes and yawed.

Her eyes flashed up at him, thinking this was some sort of dream. Suddenly realizing they had stopped and they were alone in the van. The emerald light shining of the forest outside was so comforting, combined with the warmth she felt flowing out of Kurt's body like a oven.

"Did I, like, snore?" she asked and looked back up at his face. Kurt smiled warmly down at her and helped her to sit up straight.

"Nein. Silent as a baby," Kurt said and leaned back into his seat, relaxing a few seconds before he made his way out of the van with Kitty close behind.

Stepping out into the free mountain air Kurt stretched his arms and smiled again. Looking behind him, Kitty was about to exit the van with a tired but finally a smiling face. Holding out his hand to her, he offered himself to assist her last step.

She stopped and looked at the hand in front of her for a split second. Kurt was just trying to make her feel better, being her support through this. And maybe that was exactly what she needed right now. Kitty smiled upon thinking this and gently putting her hand into his, feeling the soft fur.

Placing her feet on the soft grass, her little hand lingered inside his for a few seconds. Shifting her gaze from him to the beautiful surroundings, taking in as much of the view as she could. From the clear sky to the scenario of colorful leafs mixed with evergreen pine. The comforting sound of the wind whispering through the fertile forest.

Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad after all...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

End of chapter 5.

So so so sorry for the long wait. I'm doing what I can, when I can.

Looks like Kurt still don't have the courage to tell the truth. And that's realism, boys and girls, cause love don't happen with the flick of a finger. But through time, working and real friendship.

Love is like a plant. All it needs is some care and some water now and then.

And now to my beloved reviewers.

Quill Of Molliemon: I know you are relieved that Kitty broke up with him, but that it must be stressing to see that Kurt is too afraid to make his move. But place yourself in his shoes... would you just sit down and admit defeat? I think not.

ToiletDuck85: One of the closest friends I have here on FanFiction. We all love the blue, but in Kurt's world, there are few who does. It's sad but that's the way Marvel thought up stuff. I believe those guys could use a serious kick in the butt.

And I understand your issue with Lance. But this is NOT a story where he is a good guy. What's done is done and the evidence speak against him.

Slickboy444: Honored that you showed up again. I'm trying to give Kurt the "knight in fuzzy armor" look again by having him act like a real gentleman... or is it gentleelf? Who knows. All I know is that Kurt's feelings will grow until it reaches a certain point. After that, he has to confess or he will forever be shrouded in sadness and guilt.

Rukinha Lokinha: Hey, lil'sis. I'm sorry to bring these sad feelings into Kurt and I hope I made up for myself in this chapter. I shall try to keep mirrors away from him from now on. And I'm sorry that ya had to wait so long to read this.

Nightcrawler03: Yeah. She dumped him. And about time too. As you may have noticed by now, I don't want to give this a all-happy-ending already. She may be available for Kurt now, but Kurt doesn't want to gamble on it. What do you think would happen if his dreams were all false?

OnoM: It's great to hear from you and your point of view in this story. And yer the first one to point out the message in this story. Thank you kindly for nice words and I hope you continue to hang in there.

Bluefuzzykitty: This is a new face. And a most welcome one. It's always good to hear from the real Kurtty fans. Why you don't write one yourself is beyond my belief. If you want to start one, I would gladly help along. Anything to make more Kurtty stories.

Fuzzy: Kurt will find his courage. But not yet. Not yet. Have patience, my friend.

Until next time.

Peace out, my friends. And don't forget to leave a review before you go. Thanks.


End file.
